A communication apparatus for transmitting target data to a management system according to a condition information item will be disclosed in the present specification.
A related art discloses a system having a host computer and a printer. When the printer receives a drive set command from the host computer, the printer sets a condition to transmit a drive packet. As a result, for example, only in a case where the status of the printer changes, the printer transmits a drive packet representing the corresponding status to the host computer.